Jackal's Eve Update
The Jackal's Eve Update features a two week event that has players earning Limited Edition content as you battle on the streets of London. Jackal's Eve Event Duration * London (BST, UTC +1): 09:00 Wed, October 25 - 9:00 Wed, November 8 * Los Angeles (PDT, UTC -7): 01:00 Wed, October 25 - 01:00 Wed, November 8 * Beijing (CST, UTC +8): 16:00 Wed, October 25 - 17:00 Wed, November 8 * Sydney (AEST, UTC +10): 19:00 Wed, October 25 - 20:00 Wed, November 8 Shrieks Trinket The Jackal Lantern Trinket can be picked-up in the in-game store. Loadout Cards Cases ; Jackal's Eve Equipment Case : Jackal's Eve Equipment Cases can be bought in the Store for 600 Shrieks. They have a 2% chance of dropping a Jackal's Eve Loadout Card. ; Jackal's Eve Elite Cases : These replace standard Elite Cases in the Store for the duration of the event, and give you a 10% chance of scoring a Jackal's Eve Loadout Card. Bundles also contain guaranteed Jackal's Eve Event Cases. ; Jackal's Eve Event Case : These cost 12,000 Shrieks and are guaranteed to drop a Jackal's Eve Loadout Card. ; Locked Contraband Case : Jackal have smuggled a mysterious case into London. They're willing to part with it, for a price, but who knows when they'll give up the code to open it? : This case contains a mystery item, and will be openable in a future update. Make sure you hold onto it! Changes Ranked Season 4 * Updated the Win/Loss Elo calculations to better reflect actual chances of each team winning based on average team skill, this means that: ** Winning against a higher skilled team results in a much greater Rank increase ** Winning against a lower skilled team results in a much smaller Rank increase ** Losing against a higher skilled team results in a much smaller Rank decrease ** Losing against a lower skilled team results in a much greater Rank decrease * Updated Ranked penalties for leaving a match to scale up to 7 days (from 3 days) * Fixed bug where average team rank would not appear for CDA * Fixed bug where the 'Asia / Aus' region was named the 'Singapore' region * Fixed bug where more than 3 maps could be deselected General Improvements and Bug Fixes * Fixed bug where Augments no longer had an effect * Fixed bug where the proximity detection trigger-box for Proximity Mines was also acting as a hitbox for the Mine itself, and would often receive double damage if both boxes were hit at the same time ** Reduced Proximity Mine health to 7HP to compensate for the smaller hitbox and that it no longer takes double damage (from 30HP) * Fixed bug where projectiles thrown during warm-up phase could persist to the start of the round (Grenades, Molotovs, etc) * Fixed bug where Guardian's Sky Shield would destroy deployables that have already been placed (Heartbeart Sensor, Sticky Grenades, Air Strike marker, Snitch) * Renamed 'Guardian XP' to 'Savior XP' (XP earned from killing an enemy who is attacking a friendly) to avoid confusion * Fixed a bug where estimated Match times could be significantly wrong in matchmaking * Fixed a bug where the Exit button wouldn't exit the game on the first use Known Issues * Jackal Lantern inspect sound is not audible for nearby players Updated * Increased the base Shriek earn rate in matches by 50%. ** This means that if you earned 70 Shrieks at the end of a match, you would now earn 105. ** This increase also stacks with the Jackal Lantern Trinket * Jackal's Eve Equipment Cases are now purchasable with Credits, in addition to Shrieks. ** Equipment Cases still cost 600 Shrieks, but can also be purchased directly for 1000 Credits References